Networks such as enterprise wireless networks are used to provide information technology (IT) services to businesses. The networks and their corresponding connectivity are used to satisfy Quality of Service (QoS) demands. These networks are using more and more bandwidth as the demands and/or loads of the applications run on these networks increases.